Examination
by MyCrimsonDawn
Summary: Elrond tries to explain something to a fiveyearold Estel, much to Legolas’ amusement. OneShot, Slash.


**Examination**

Rating: R

Disclaimer disclaimer?--This story was written by Cheysuli, who has recently released that all of their fics are up for adoption and that, after all stories are adopted, they will be deleting their account. So, seeing as how I enjoy this story, I decided to adopt it and simply repost it so others can enjoy it. So yes, disclaimer disclaimer, because I don't own LOTR and I didn't write this story.

* * *

"Legolas!" 

Legolas stumbled as he suddenly found a human child flying into his arms. "Estel, slow down," he said, laughing.

Estel smiled up at him. "How long can you stay, Legolas? Forever?"

Legolas grinned and carried Estel towards the house entrance. "Not forever, but probably a few years," he answered, handing Estel to an amused Glorfindel. "I need to speak with Elrond. I'll see you at dinner?"

Estel nodded and watched Legolas walk away.

Estel ran down the hall, it was almost dinnertime and he didn't want Legolas to forget. Reaching the prince's room, he burst through the door. "Legolas!"

He frowned when he saw the empty room before remembering Legolas wanted to speak to Ada. Smiling, he left Legolas' rooms, racing towards the family rooms.

He stopped just outside his father's door, frowning in confusion when he heard strange noises coming from his Ada's room.

Estel stood on his toes, trying to reach the door handle. Just as he began opening the door, the noises stopped. He peeked into the room and walked toward his Ada's rumpled bed. He stared at his father, who seemed to be annoyed about something. "Ada, do you know where Legolas… oh, hi, Legolas!" he said, waving at the blond elf who was practically underneath Elrond.

Legolas smiled nervously, glancing at Elrond who slowly moved off of him. "Hello, Estel. Is there something you need?"

Estel nodded. "It's almost dinner time," he said, before frowning. "Why are you in Ada's bed?"

Elrond sighed and sat up, making sure the blanket kept their lower bodies covered, and tried to think of a way to explain this. "Well, we…" he frowned, glancing quickly around the room, his gaze falling on an athelas plant. "I was examining him for injuries." Legolas cocked an eyebrow and tried to keep a straight face. Elrond just glared at him.

Estel was confused. "Legolas, you're hurt?"

"I don't know," Legolas answered, smiling slightly. He looked at his lover. "Am I?"

Elrond shook his head, thinking quickly. "I don't know, which is why I need to examine him."

Estel nodded. He was about to leave when something else caught his attention. "Why are you naked?"

Elrond squirmed, glancing at his lover for help. Legolas smiled, amused, and decided to take pity on his poor lover. "We were hot, so we took our clothes off," he said, grinning. "Then we grew cold so we got in bed and crawled under the covers."

Estel smiled and nodded; to his five-year-old brain, what Legolas had just said made perfect sense. "Ok," he said, turning to Elrond. "You better make sure he's not hurt."

Elrond nodded and watched his foster son leave before turning back to his amused lover. "Remind me to lock the door next time."

Legolas laughed and pulled Elrond down on top of him. "You know, love, when he's grown, your son will remember this."

Elrond chuckled before he kissed Legolas and moved to finish what he had started.

Estel skipped through the family dining room and crawled up on his seat next to Glorfindel.

Glorfindel and the twins frowned when they noticed he was alone. "I thought you were getting Legolas. Did you have trouble finding him?" Glorfindel asked, sipping his wine.

Estel shook his head. "No, he was real easy to find."

The adults looked confused. "Then where is he?" Elrohir asked.

Estel smiled. "Ada is giving him a naked examination in bed."

Glorfindel choked on his wine and a shocked Elrohir hit him on the back while Elladan just stared at the child.

Estel frowned at their reactions, confused. He looked up when he realized Glorfindel was still coughing. "Are you all right, Uncle Glorfindel?"

The blonde elf nodded. "I'm fine."

Estel shook his head. "Are you sure? Maybe Ada should examine you."

The twins, finally over their shock, burst out laughing when they saw poor Glorfindel's expression.


End file.
